fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chu
Chu '''(SG8's song) is the fully debuted song of '''SG8.This song is the fully released song of 8 members,released in 3019;their extended version was released two months later.This song genre is Bubble pop and Electropop with the element of hip hop and techno ,the song talks about the person affection and love for their crush.The song became a total success reaching the top ten charts of Music Bank 0.2. The song appears in Episode 1 as Lilyona watches SG8 performance in her dorm with the other trainees of SYM. =SG8 members~ = Sakura Yokoyama ,' Ji-yeon Kyŏng',Ryu Barahona,Alisa Honoda,James Brooks,Afua Jaheem , Jing Takahashi , Shūzhēn Huang ''' '''Lyrics |-|J.Romaji= |-|J.Kanji & Kana= |-|K.Romaji= |-|K.Kanji & Kana= 이봐 요, 들어 봐. 나는 내 첫번째 진실한 느낌을 말할거야. 내 천사들과 친구들과 내 사랑, 어 어서 가자! 너를봤을 때, 마음이 빨리 멈췄다. 너 때문에 숨을 참을 수가 없어. 추 주 추 추운 저녁 추 추 추 추 아기 베이비 내가 너를 볼 때 내 얼굴이 정말로 붉게 변한다. 내가 사랑에 빠졌기 때문에 나는 수줍음을 느낀다. 추 추 추 추 아기 베이비 추 주 추 추잡한 연인 (나는 무엇을 할 것인가?) 나는 무엇을 할 것인가? (나는 무엇을 말할 것인가?) 나는 무엇을 말할 것인가? 나는 정말로 원한다, 나는 너에게 지금 정말로 말하고 싶다. 하지만 난 언제나 얼어 붙었다. 이 진정한 사랑은 어떤 느낌입니까? 나는 바보 같아. 너와 얘기 할 수 없다. 누군가 제발 도와 줘요? 우리의 미래는 함께 밝을 것입니다. 내가 그것을 볼 때, 나는 눈이 멀게 만든다. 오 오 오 오 오 너무 흥분해서, 내 몸은 여전히있을 수 없어. 주 추 추 추 추 내 눈은 우리 미래로 인해 빛난다. 사랑으로 밝다. 꽃이 너무 좋아서 오, 그래 아로마가 강하면 오, 예 난 당신을 볼 때 너의 항상 너무 예쁘다. 나는 당신의 첫 눈으로 진실되게 포착했다. 추 추 추 추 베이비 베이비 추 추 추 벌꿀 꿀 내가 너 무서워서 너 한테 올 수 없어. 나는 사랑이라는 돌로 변했습니다! 추 추 추 추 베이비 베이비 추 추 추 베이비 베이비 (나는 무엇을 할 것인가?) 나는 무엇을 할 것인가? (나는 무엇을 말할 것인가?) 나는 무엇을 말할 것인가? 나는 정말로 원한다, 나는 너에게 지금 정말로 말하고 싶다. 하지만 난 언제나 얼어 붙었다. 이 진정한 사랑은 어떤 느낌입니까? 내 친구들이 나에게 말한다. 그는 당신을 사랑하지 않을 것입니다. 그러나 내가 볼 때 나는 말했다, 누가 걱정하는지 우리의 미래는 함께 밝을 것입니다. 내가 그것을 볼 때, 나는 눈이 멀게 만든다. 오 오 오 오 오 너무 흥분해서, 내 몸은 여전히있을 수 없어. 주 추 추 추 추 내 눈은 우리 미래로 인해 빛난다. 사랑으로 밝다. 꽃이 너무 좋아서 오, 그래 아로마가 강하면 오, 예 나는 아무 말도 할 수 없다. 나는 단지 긴장하고있다. 나는 할말이있는 용기가 있니? 누군가 나를 도울 수 있습니까? 나는 움직일 수 없습니다. 주 추 추 추 추 나는 심지어 움직이기 어려운 동상과 같다. 오 이런. 오 예. 누군가 나를 도울 수 있습니까! 우리의 미래는 함께 밝을 것입니다. 내가 그것을 볼 때, 나는 눈이 멀게 만든다. 오 오 오 오 오 너무 흥분해, 내 몸은 여전히있을 수 없어. 주 추 추 추 추 내 눈은 우리 미래로 인해 빛난다. 사랑으로 밝다. 꽃이 너무 좋아서 오, 그래 아로마가 강하면 오, 예 |-|English= Hey,Listen you I'll tell my first true feeling With my angels and my friends My Love, uh uh let's go! When I saw you,heart stop quickly I couldn't breathe,because of you Chu Chu Chu Chu sweetie sweetie Chu Chu Chu Chu baby baby When I look at you,my face turns really red I feel shy because I fell in love Chu Chu Chu Chu baby baby Chu Chu Chu Chu crushy lovey ( What will I do?) what will I do? ( What will I say?) What will I say? [ RB / JB] I really want,I really want to talk you now But I'm always feel frozen Is this what real love feels like? I guess I'm a fool That I can't talk to you. Please somebody,help me out with this? Our future together will be bright When I see it,it makes me go blind Oh oh oh oh oh So excited,my body can't be still Chu Chu Chu Chu Chu My eyes are shining due our future,it's bright with love With flowers so sweetly, Oh yeah With a strong aroma, oh yeah yeah yeah When I see you your always so pretty I was truly capture by your first glance Chu Chu Chu Chu baby baby Chu chu chu Honey Honey I can't come to you because I'm so scared I've been turned to stone that is called Love! Chu Chu Chu Chu baby baby Chu chu chu baby baby ( What will I do?) what will I do? ( What will I say?) What will I say? ' I really want,I really want to talk you now ' ' But I'm always feel frozen ' ' Is this what real love feels like? ' My friends tell me ' He won't love you,it's hopeless to ask ' But when I look at I said,Who cares ' Our future together will be bright When I see it,it makes me go blind Oh oh oh oh oh So excited,my body can't be still Chu Chu Chu Chu Chu My eyes are shining due our future,it's bright with love With flowers so sweetly, Oh yeah With a strong aroma, oh yeah yeah yeah [ RB / SY ] I can't say anything [ RB / SY ] I'm just to nervous [ RB / SY ] Do I have courage to say thing? [ RB / SY ] Can someone help me out on this,I can't even move Chu Chu Chu Chu Chu ' I'm like a statue that hard to even move. Oh sweet baby.Oh yeah Can someone help me! Our future together will be bright When I see it,it makes me go blind Oh oh oh oh oh So excited,my body can't be still Chu Chu Chu Chu Chu My eyes are shining due our future,it's bright with love With flowers so sweetly, Oh yeah With a strong aroma, oh yeah yeah yeah Category:User:Lilylight Category:SG8 songs Category:Mirai ni Susumu series Category:Mirai ni Susumu Song